


纸心脏

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship





	纸心脏

裴柱现不知道为什么一场普通的洗衣店兼职招聘面试会变成现在这个局面。

“什么？”裴柱现的眉毛揪到一起，以为自己听错了。

“我现在用着的，就是你前几年做的那个。”女生耐心地说明。

“我……我不明白。”

女生指了指自己的胸腔：“这里跳着的，就是你做的那颗。”

“啊？”

裴柱现迷惑地看着对方，试图从她脸上找出精神错乱的迹象。

“果然，”应聘者敛起笑容，对着裴柱现招了招手，“姐姐你过来。”

“那个，康……”裴柱现窘迫地发觉她已经在冲击下忘记了对方刚刚告知自己的姓名。

“康涩琪。”对方替她补完。

“呃，涩琪小姐……我觉得，可能……”裴柱现在脑海中努力寻找合适的词汇。

见店主没有要过来的意思，康涩琪主动走了过去，迅速从背包里掏出一个听诊器，没等拒绝就把耳管直接戴在了裴柱现耳朵上。

康涩琪显然是有备而来。她熟练地用手握了握听头，把它伸进了衣服。

传入耳中的声音并非普通的心跳声，而仿佛是有谁在有规律地揉搓着纸张。

裴柱现恍然大悟。

这又是哪里来的新型诈骗手段！

康涩琪看着裴柱现的表情，像是得到了意料之中的反应。她把听诊器收了起来，俯下身，拍了拍自己的胸脯：“你听。”

“不不不……”裴柱现拼命摆手。

“啊……”康涩琪反应过来，“不好意思吗？那就从后背听好了。”

康涩琪迅速转过身示意她靠近，并且不准备接收裴柱现的任何否定信号。

裴柱现只好满腹狐疑地把耳朵贴上康涩琪的后背，屏住呼吸。

她心里一惊。

还是那个声音。

裴柱现迅速拉开距离，确认这声音并非是从外传来的，再一次贴了上去。

声音又出现了。

怎么可能！？ 

不管从常识出发还是从科学出发，这都是完全说不通的天方夜谭。

“我疯了吗？不应该啊！没有道理啊！”裴柱现震惊。

“不应该，也没有道理……可它就是发生了嘛。”康涩琪一脸无辜。

“等等等等……”裴柱现陷入了混乱。

“我知道这很难让人相信啦，”康涩琪自言自语，“忘记把X光片也带过来了。”

“这是从什么时候开始的？”

“我一出生就变成这样了。”

“这，这怎么用啊！？这不会爆掉吗？”

“我自然有办法。纸心脏是比较脆弱，所以才需要经常换啊。最好还是当天折的新鲜心脏。”

“电视台科学杂志都不会来采访你吗！？”

“可能因为我爸妈想了个办法给瞒住了……”

“那医院里都没有人觉得奇怪吗！？”

“比起这些，姐姐到底要不要答应我刚刚跟你说的交换条件？”康涩琪再次切入正题。

“交换条件？”裴柱现机械地重复了一遍。

“就是……我来你这里打工，不要那些报酬，只要你每天为我折一个那样的纸心脏就好，”康涩琪毫不厌烦地解释着十几分钟前说过一遍的内容，“很划算的！”

“可是……我真的不怎么擅长手工。”裴柱现尽力想出个合适的推脱理由。

“但我找了一圈，也真的只有姐姐你做的最合适，用起来就像……”

“就像？”

“就像……真的心脏一样！”

“你用过真的心脏？”

“没有……”康涩琪心虚地低下头。

“你一辈子都会是这样吗？”

“不是吧，只是还没等到拥有真正心脏的时机。”

“如果不换的话会怎么样？”

“会死啊，”似乎觉得这句话太刺耳，康涩琪跟着补充了一句，“不过我自己也可以做，只不过比姐姐做的用起来更不舒服一点就是了。”

沉默半晌，裴柱现看着康涩琪的头顶，犹豫着开口：“那，我答应你……”

“真的吗！？谢……”康涩琪抬起头，眼睛猛然亮起来。

“我才说了一半，”裴柱现做了个深呼吸，“我答应你……可以先试试看。”

“姐姐放心，我一定会好好努力工作报答你，你绝对不会后悔的！”康涩琪笃定地说。

康涩琪离开后，裴柱现拿起康涩琪留下的详细折纸图解和那个几年前被好友拉去参加公益活动时折了很久的同款纸心脏仔细端详了一会儿，叹了口气。

搞不好真的是诈骗犯。

第一天下班前，康涩琪接过裴柱现亲手折的作品兴冲冲地往洗手间走，说是要换心脏。

走出几步后康涩琪停下脚步，回头看着裴柱现僵住的表情，用手在胸前来回比划：“换起来很简单的，也不会弄脏别的地方，就像拉拉链一样把这里打开，然后……”

“不用说的那么详细！”裴柱现赶快阻断对方的话。

康涩琪又问：“姐姐要看我换吗？”

“……不了。”

康涩琪笑了一下：“其实你就算要看我也不会给你看。”

“为什么？”

“因为不好看，”康涩琪垂下眼睛，“换下来的倒是可以给你。”

“还是算了吧。”

“真的不看？”

“不看。”

康涩琪确实是个无可指摘的好员工，准时上下班，工作卖力不偷懒。而裴柱现只需要每天花点时间折纸，连纸张都是康涩琪自己提供的。唯一不那么合她心意的就是安静时能听到的纸张摩擦声音。

时间久了，受益方裴柱现都有些过意不去。于是她自觉包下了康涩琪的饭费，时不时往康涩琪手里强行塞点零花钱。

就算这样也很划算，只是裴柱现感觉自己快要精神失常了——她好像真的开始相信康涩琪所说的一切了。

走出来的康涩琪看起来脸色更好了。她拎着换下来的“心脏”坐了回去。

“下班了。”住在二楼的裴老板提醒。

“稍等一下，”康涩琪把报废品一点点拆开展平，认真地折了起来。

裴柱现好奇地凑过去：“换下来的还能重复用？”

“不是，”康涩琪摇头，“这是飞机。”

纸飞机很快就成了型。康涩琪煞有介事地坐直，摆好姿势，把它掷了出去。

看似标准的纸飞机在空中打了个转，就直直坠向地面。

康涩琪毫不在意地把它捡起捏在手中，临走时冲裴柱现笑了笑。

裴柱现后来发现，换心脏和折纸飞机是康涩琪每天的例行公事。奇怪的是，无论康涩琪折的有多么认真，纸飞机一次都没有成功飞起来过。

有次裴柱现主动在康涩琪下班前试着折，也同样飞不起来。

“根本是你这个纸有问题吧！”

不过这是少数情况。大部分时间里，裴柱现都在偷偷观察康涩琪。

这人平时看着也不像精神病人啊。裴柱现苦恼地想。

朴秀荣冷着脸拿住两个大袋子气势汹汹地走来时，自诩见多识广的裴柱现也禁不住往后缩了缩。

康涩琪从柜台下面冒出头来，看见来人后一脸惊喜，随后被对方扯住衣领来了个大力的拥抱。

裴柱现在一旁看得胆战心惊，生怕自家员工在店里被勒成工伤。

交谈了几句，原来朴秀荣是作为康涩琪许久不见的好友，拿着两大袋子衣服来照顾生意。

康涩琪高高兴兴地把东西运到里屋整理，剩下裴柱现与朴秀荣两人在柜台边上尴尬地互做自我介绍。

裴柱现斟酌了一会儿，小心地说：“那秀荣你知不知道……就是，她的心脏，有一点小问题……”

“哦，我知道，纸做的。”朴秀荣满不在乎。

裴柱现头疼起来。

这个世界到底怎么了！

难道她才是不正常的那个吗？

第二天裴柱现忍不住问康涩琪：“原来这不是秘密啊？”

“什么是秘密？”康涩琪睁大眼睛。

裴柱现气结。是不是用纸心脏的人脑袋也比较奇怪。

“我的意思是，‘秘密’不应该就是‘不能说’吗？我说给姐姐听了，也说给秀荣听了，别人要是问起来我也不会故意隐瞒……所以就不算秘密了吧？”康涩琪一本正经地解释。

裴柱现呆呆地点了点头，却瞥见康涩琪偷笑的模样。

故意的！

裴柱现攥拳去锤康涩琪的肩膀，康涩琪倒在一边笑得更开心了。

“有什么好笑的！”这么说着，裴柱现却跟着笑了出来。

她想也许用纸心脏的人笑起来也更可爱一点。

“去买个东西怎么人不见了？”裴柱现握着手机，皱眉望向窗外的大雨。

“姐姐，我被困住了，”康涩琪的声音也被雨声打得模糊起来，“你不来救我吗？”

路痴裴老板费尽千辛万苦找到了在某个偏僻屋檐下躲雨的康涩琪：“呀康涩琪我不是跟你说快下雨了要拿上伞……”

直到对面背着几桶洗衣液的人钻进伞里迎面把她抱紧。

“你、你干嘛！”

“得抱着啊。”康涩琪嘟囔。

“什么？”

“不然心脏淋湿了怎么办。”

明明就不会的。

裴柱现张了张嘴，搞不懂明明可以推开对方的自己为什么也抱了回去。

康涩琪用毛巾擦着头发打了个喷嚏：“什么时候会来电啊？”

“快了吧，”打着手电的裴柱现终于在房间深处翻找出放置了好几年的蜡烛和打火机，向外面张望，“雨好大。你别回家了，我给你找床被子凑合睡一晚上好了。”

话说出口裴柱现就有点后悔，然而房间另一端的康涩琪已经欣然接受了。

“哇，烛光晚餐！”康涩琪兴奋地搓了搓手，然后双手交握，闭上眼睛。

“许什么愿？”裴柱现脱口而出，“啊……抱歉，我不该问的。”

“为什么？”

“说出来就不灵了嘛。”

“其实我可以告诉你的，”康涩琪睁开眼睛，又笑着摇了摇头，“还是算了。”

“我要是走了姐姐会怎么办？会难过吗？”

“嚼完再说话，”裴柱现挑眉，“你这么麻烦，你走我高兴还来不及呢。别忘了你还在试用期。”

“你好狠心——”康涩琪装作伤心的样子，“开玩笑的，你高兴就好。”

至于找不到铺盖最后挤到一个床上也是无可奈何的事。

“好冷。”

康涩琪把脚贴到裴柱现的脚上。

“还是很冷。”

康涩琪又把手贴上了裴柱现的手。

所以，当康涩琪把嘴唇贴上裴柱现的嘴唇时，裴柱现也只是愣了愣。

“因为太冷了。”康涩琪说。

“这算不算秘密？”裴柱现问。

“不算，”康涩琪眨了眨眼睛，“……都怪你。”

“我？”

“今天你肯定偷工减料了。”

“哪有！”

康涩琪苦笑着捂住胸前。

“那我怎么感觉它快爆掉了。”

裴柱现听到了比以往更加响亮的纸张摩擦声。

“可能是因为太冷了吧。”裴柱现小声说。

“太冷了？”

“所以……”

“再来一回？”康涩琪替裴柱现补完了下句，接着瞄准刚刚到达过的目标区，贴了上去。

如同往常一样，康涩琪跃跃欲试地拿起纸飞机掷了出去。

不同的是，这次的纸飞机顺利飞起，飞到她们两个的视线之外。

“飞起来了。”康涩琪怔怔地看向门外。

“嗯，恭喜恭喜。”裴柱现漫不经心地竖了个拇指。

“告诉姐姐个好消息。”康涩琪转过头来。

“好消息？”

“试用期结束了。”

“喂，我是店主。”

“所以我得走了。”

“这又是什么道理？”

“世界上有很多事情本来就没有道理。”

裴柱现一时语塞。她跟用纸心脏维持生命的女孩子讲什么道理？

“怎么……”裴柱现把下半句话吞了回去。

怎么她一点都不觉得开心。

“你去哪儿？”

“去换个和你一样的心脏。”

“为什么？”

“因为我要真的长大啦，”康涩琪起身，“大人的心脏不可以是这个样子的。”

“谁说不可以？”

“不可以就是不可以。”康涩琪抿起嘴笑。

康涩琪离开后裴柱现发现这个家伙几乎什么都没留下。

除了临走时交付给她的一包废弃“心脏”。

“不要看哦，一定不要打开看哦！”康涩琪简直把“你快打开看看”这几个字写在脸上了。

“嗯，我不看。”裴柱现微笑点头。

才不会上她的当。

说不看就不看。

之后也有不少人过来应聘，可是都干不长久。裴柱现索性把招聘启事撤了下来。

都怪康涩琪！裴柱现愤恨地想。

因此，当裴柱现抬头看见那个当初号称拥有纸制心脏的人正站在她店门口，探头探脑不敢进屋的时候，她只想把手边的刷子用力丢过去。

之前的厚脸皮都跑到哪里去了？

康涩琪走进来还在东张西望：“怎么只有姐姐一个人？”

“没招到。”裴柱现没好气地说。

“怎么这么乖啊，我又没让姐姐你等我。”康涩琪嘿嘿地笑。

“谁等你了！”

“现在这里是真的心脏，不信你听！”康涩琪赶紧转移话题。

“你不要以为我不知道你在找借口抱我。”裴柱现听着对方扑通扑通的心跳声咬牙切齿地说。

她知道的不止这个。

像是包裹里的每一颗展开后都写满了“裴柱现”的心脏，又或者，后来到店里取衣服的朴秀荣告诉她，事实上裴柱现做出来的心脏是第二好用的。

“最好用的是个每天愁眉苦脸的中年人，哇那真是……”

“那她怎么不去找那个人？”

“你说呢？”朴秀荣看着裴柱现的眼睛，一字一顿地问。

她说？说什么说，有什么好说的。

秘密是不能说。

如果大家都知道那是什么，就更加不能说。

朴秀荣走前那句话让她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你挺喜欢她的吧？”

“我怎么可能会……！”她冲着朴秀荣的背影喊。

什么喜欢不喜欢的。不就是老板和员工而已。

不应该，也没道理。

“姐姐没看过我给你的包裹吧？”

“你幼不幼稚？”

“啊？”

“在上面写那么多字不累吗？”裴柱现退后一步，看着傻眼的康涩琪，“既然不是秘密就好好说出来啊。”

“下雨那天晚上许的愿本来可以告诉姐姐，是因为它已经实现了，”康涩琪清了清嗓子，向前一步，“我的愿望是，雨不要停就好了。”

“哪有你这样的，”裴柱现红着眼睛，“说来就来说走就走。”

“我首先声明，那些字不是我写上去的，用完之后就变成那样了，千真万确，是在我来这里之前第一次见到姐姐之后出现的，”康涩琪轻轻拥住裴柱现，“然后，有些事情也真的没有什么原因……”

既不应该，也没有道理。

“可它就是发生了嘛。”

END.


End file.
